


Everybody Out of the Water

by theskywasblue



Series: Ordinary Crush [6]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gojyo takes a risk, and gets some reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Out of the Water

Most of the time, Gojyo thought that his brother was full of shit. He thought it affectionately, but it was still true. Dokugakuji was always using _I'm older and I just know_ as an excuse for all the advice he gave Gojyo which was just Big Brother-speak for _I'm full of shit but I still insist that you listen to everything I say anyway_.

In this case, though, Gojyo thought his brother was probably right. The party sucked, hard. Everyone was drunk, or high on something, and Gojyo had narrowly escaped having his shoes puked on three times in the span of an hour and a half. Gojyo, for his part, was pretty comfortably buzzed, but it was hard to enjoy himself when people kept trying to pick drunken fights with him over his hair or whatever else.

Mostly his hair – the haters. It wasn't his fault he actually knew what a bottle of shampoo was for.

Sanzo had booked it out of there, dragging Goku by his ear, about ten minutes in; Kanan and Yakumo hadn't even bothered to show up; and now all Gojyo wanted was to find Hakkai so he could get his ass home, because with the level of noise everyone was generating, someone was going to call the cops – it was just a matter of time.

He also wanted to avoid the hell out of Banri, whom he'd seen swaggering around in the crowd sporting what he probably thought was an awesome as hell tattoo on his forehead that really just made him look like a pretentious dick.

Gojyo finally found Hakkai tucked into the corner of the living room, standing rigidly tall and looking like he found everything within a five mile radius personally offensive.

"C'mon man," Gojyo clapped his shoulder affectionately, trying to sneak an apology in through his skin, "let's get the hell out of here before..."

"Cops!" Someone shouted, and suddenly the house was a flurry of activity as everyone made for the exits, like rats fleeing a sinking ship.

Gojyo grabbed Hakkai's arm and headed for the sliding glass door leading to the back yard. Everyone else was sprinting for the back gate to the alley, but Gojyo was an experienced party dasher, and knew better; he jumped the fence connecting to a neighbour's back yard and landed gracelessly in a prickly hedge, Hakkai right behind him.

Somewhere in the house a dog started barking. Gojyo pulled Hakkai to his feet, swiping brambles from his hair and tugged him across the lawn, weaving through a swing set, to the next fence, scrambling over it and dropping awkwardly into an empty flowerbed. Hakkai dropped down on his left and ended up leaning against him, panting slightly, so close that Gojyo could feel the warmth of his breath on the side of his neck.

“You know...I think that was more fun than the actual party,” Hakkai laughed.

“No kidding.” Gojyo could still hear sirens and shouting; it would probably be a good idea if they didn’t move around for a while, but at least it looked like whoever occupied the house was a heavy sleeper. He turned to tell Hakkai the plan, and found Hakkai’s face dangerously close to his own.

He couldn’t see Hakkai’s eyes, but he sure as hell could see the way Hakkai’s tongue flicked out, skidding over his lower lip, making it shine in the moonlight, delicately silver, and it was easy as anything to just lean over and kiss him.

Then someone turned a light on in the kitchen, and they both bolted into the night like frightened deer.

-End-


End file.
